Fanfick Crack
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Rogue ? - Ben... Tu connais le site fanfiction point net ?" Ou comment un certain blond découvre quelques uns des tropes prisés par la joyeuse bande de détraqués que sont les fans qui écrivent. Label SPPS.


**Je tiens à préciser que les opinions exprimées par Sting dans cette fic n'engagent que lui. Moi, je serais plutôt dans le même camp que Rogue ;)**

* * *

**Fanfic Crack**

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Sting était certain, c'est que Rogue était un geek hardcore. La preuve, il ne causait jamais et il préférait se calfeutrer à double tour dans sa chambre. Mais par-dessus tout, il n'avait aucune vie sociale en dehors de ses colocataires, et ça, c'était bien LA preuve.

Donc, il vivait avec un geek.

En bon geek, Rogue avait un ordinateur portable qu'il ne prêtait à personne et sur lequel il passait son temps à faire Dieu savait quoi. Probablement à se cultiver. Mais quelle idée, enfin !

Ce jour-là, Sting était donc en train de bouquiner un magazine de motos et Rogue en train de _geeker _sur le canapé, lorsque Lecter était venu trouver son humain.

« Sting-kun, je crois que Rogue-kun est sur un site bizarre. »

Le blond baissa l'amas de feuilles de basse littérature qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Bizarre comment ? »

« Ben, il est devenu tout rouge, et il a marmonné qu'il y avait des gens à l'esprit vraiment tordu. Tu crois qu'il est sur un des sites que tu aimes aller visiter ? »

Oh, ça c'était bon. Plus que bon, même. Rogue allait s'en prendre plein la tronche, garanti sur facture. Sting se sentait déjà en extase.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il se leva pour aller dans le salon. Rogue était installé en tailleur, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Et il avait indéniablement le teint rose.

« Alors » ronronna le blond, « tu fais quoi de beau, au juste ? »

Rogue mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« …Tu connais le site _fanfiction point net _? »

L'air bovin de son colocataire fut plus parlant que des mots.

« Pour faire court, tu peux poster des histoires sur certaines personnes en utilisant ce site. Et… il y a une section sur nous. »

« Tu déconnes ? » s'écria le blond, choqué mais aussi légèrement flatté par l'idée qu'on écrive à son sujet – ça faisait super célébrité !

Le brun fit la moue.

« En réalité, les histoires concernent surtout Fairy Tail, mais il y en a aussi quelques unes sur Sabertooth… »

« Ah ! Donc il y en a sur moi ? » interrogea le dragon blanc, tout frétillant – s'il avait été un chien, il aurait remué la queue, mais vu qu'il était humain… enfin, presque humain, vu qu'il réfléchissait comme un dragon…

Rogue le regarda de son air le plus dégoûté.

« Dans toutes les fics que j'ai lues avec toi dans la liste des personnages, tu couchais avec quelqu'un » lâcha-t-il d'un ton encore plus froid que l'Antarctique.

Sting buvait du petit-lait.

« Que veux-tu, je suis irrésistible » déclara-t-il – Sting Eucliffe, champion de la modestie.

« Ça, c'est vrai ! » renchérit Lecter.

« J'espère qu'ils me font pas sauter des thons, quand même » se rembrunit le blond.

« Parce que tu es zoophile, maintenant ? » narquoisa Rogue, un sourcil levé.

« Mais non, pas des thons qu'on mange… Putain, tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? »

« Oui » avoua le dragon des ombres sans le moindre remords.

Le blond grinça des dents – plutôt des crocs, en fait.

« Pour répondre à ta question » reprit Rogue, « tout dépend de ce que tu appelles un _thon_. Sauf si tu penses que Minerva en est un… »

« Non » décréta Sting après un moment de réflexion. « Mais j'aimerais pas me la taper. Sérieux, je suis sûr qu'elle donne dans le bondage, t'as vu comme elle peut être sadique, des fois ? »

L'image de la fille de leur Maître en bottes de cuir et corset latex – sans oublier la cravache à la main – fit rougir les deux dragons au point qu'un poivron en aurait fait un complexe.

« Sinon » se hâta d'ajouter le brun, « dans la liste de tes partenaires, il y aussi Yukino. »

« Joliette » commenta le blond. « Si on aime le genre poupée fragile qui répand des flots de larmes… »

« Il y a aussi Lucy Heartfilia. »

« Trop tarte » lâcha Sting. « Par contre, question poitrine, c'est sûr qu'elle a de beaux arguments ! »

« Rufus… »

« Gné ? »

Un ange passa. La voix grêle de Frosh le fit fuir à tire d'ailes.

« Sting est amoureux de Rufus ? »

« JAMAIS ! » s'écria le dragon blanc. « Les mecs, c'est pas mon truc ! »

« Rassure-toi » intervint le brun, « c'est pas franchement populaire comme pairing. Les auteurs préfèrent te mettre dans les bras de Natsu… »

« ILS ME FONT BAISER NATSU-SAN ?! »

« Ou mes bras à moi » jeta Rogue.

« Alors vous êtes vraiment amoureux ! » s'écria joyeusement Frosh.

« DU TOUT ! » s'étrangla le blond.

« Orga-kun a dit que pour se disputer comme tu le fais avec Rogue-kun, il faut être amoureux » glissa perfidement Lecter.

D'accord, Orga venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Une fois passé la furie du dragon blanc, il faudrait une pince à épiler pour récupérer tous les morceaux…

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT A ME FAIRE ME TAPER DES MECS ! JE SUIS CENT POUR CENT HÉTÉRO ! »

« Dixit le type qui porte une boucle d'oreille » lança le dragon des ombres.

Son colocataire le foudroya du regard.

« Non mais t'es de quel côté, toi ? »

« Je préfère nettement m'imaginer en train de coucher avec toi que d'imaginer que nous sommes les fils à venir de Natsu et de Gajeel » répliqua son partenaire.

Ce fut pour le coup que Sting pensa crever sur place.

« C'est quoi encore ce délire ! » bafouilla-t-il après avoir manqué avaler sa langue.

« Je crois que ça s'appelle le Twin Paradox Slayer Theory» épela prudemment le brun. « Suite à toute cette histoire de voyage temporel possible grâce à Eclipse, certains auteurs se sont déchaînés et ont décidé que tu étais le fils de Natsu Dragneel et de Lucy Heartfilia, que moi j'étais celui de Gajeel et de la fille aux cheveux bleus qui lit sans arrêt, et que nos parents nous avaient expédié dans le passé pour nous empêcher de mourir à cause des dragons. Parce qu'apparemment, ceux-ci ont ravagé le futur. A titre personnel, je pense que ça reste de l'abandon, techniquement. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fumé, bordel ! » explosa le blond. « Je le saurais si je venais du futur genre Terminator ! »

« J'avoue, c'est tiré par les cheveux… »

« Gajeel est le papa de Rogue, alors ? » fit l'Exceed déguisé en grenouille qui n'avait rien compris. « C'est pour ça que vous vous ressemblez ! Mais Rogue ne fait pas peur, lui ! »

Sur ce point, Sting désapprouvait, mais alors complètement. Le dragon des ombres savait être absolument flippant – particulièrement quand un intrus rentrait dans sa chambre, autrement dit dans l'antre du dragon. Ha ha.

« T'es stupide, Frosh » souffla Lecter. « C'est juste des types bizarres qui croient ça. »

« Fro est bizarre, alors ? »

L'Exceed roux prit le temps de mûrir sa réponse.

« Nan. T'es juste idiot. »

Y avait des fois où Sting trouvait réellement Frosh affligeant. Mais pas question de dire ça devant son coéquipier, il aimait trop la vie.

« Dieu merci, il y a quand même des histoires qui se lisent sur ce site… »

« T'es sûr de ça ? » grinça le blond.

« Tout est toujours possible » énonça le brun avec l'air de quelqu'un qui revient de loin. « La preuve, c'est que _tu _es capable de compter au-delà de dix. »

« Rogue, je jure que je vais te buter… » gronda le dragon blanc.

« C'est des histoires de quoi ? » voulut savoir Lecter.

Le brun haussa une épaule.

« Du rating M, surtout. C'est quand même malheureux, qu'il faille ça pour trouver des auteurs qui aient du style. Et de l'imagination, aussi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé disséquer quelqu'un encore vivant… »

Sting s'étouffa.

« Mais tu lis QUOI ?! »

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est du rating M. Mais pas trop les histoires avec des scènes sexuelles. Si on excepte celle où tu te fais violer par un démon… »

« HEY ! »

« La description de la chose » rêvassa le brun, « c'était époustouflant… Rien qu'à imaginer ça… oups ! »

« Oups ? » répéta Sting d'un air soupçonneux.

« Rogue ! Pourquoi tu mets la main sur le devant de ton pantalon ? » demanda Frosh, aussi innocent que d'habitude.

« Ah non ! » explosa le blond traumatisé. « Ne me dis pas que tu bandes en m'imaginant torturé ! »

Deux yeux rouges se tournèrent vers lui.

« Et si je te réponds que si ? »

Le dragon blanc se rua hors du salon en poussant des cris d'orfraie. Ouaip, définitivement traumatisé.

Le brun eut un sourire diabolique et retira sa main. Pas trace de la moindre bosse sur le devant de son pantalon.

« Je crois que Sting-kun ne s'en remettra jamais » commenta Lecter d'un air inquiet.

« Fro est d'accord ! »

Voyons voir, qu'y avait-il d'autre comme fics bien tordues ? Qu'il puisse trouver de quoi aggraver le traumatisme de son coéquipier de manière irréversible…

Oh, il _adorait _ce site !


End file.
